thedrewcareyshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Fetal Attraction (episode)
|alt-title = |image = TDCS_episode_6x11_-_Fetal_Attraction.png |image-size = 250px |image-caption = Drew has a date with co-worker Suzanne (Susan Egan), a pregnant woman who takes it more seriously than a single date in "Fetal Attraction" in Season 6 (ep.#11). |season-epno = 11 |season = 6 |broadcastdate = December 20, 2000 |imdb = tt0566421 |teleplay = |story = |writer = April Huntzinger |director = Tommy Thompson |prev = " " |next = " " }} Fetal Attraction was the 11th episode of Season 6 of The Drew Carey Show, also the 138th overall episode in the series. Originally aired on December 20, 2000 on ABC-TV, This episode, which was directed by Sam Simon, was written by Jana Hunter and Mitch Hunter. Synopsis A pregnant co-worker attempts to make Drew the father of her soon to be born child. Oswald and Lewis kidnap the Santa whom they work for as elves, when he treats them badly. Episode summary Drew meets Suzanne, a single co-worker who is about to have a baby. They hit it off and decide to go on a date. Everyone seems repulsed by the idea of Drew dating a pregnant woman, and Kate and Steve feel that he is just hoping to latch onto her kid. Drew doesn't think that one date is a big deal, but Steve warns that Suzanne views him as a potential father. All of the other pregnant women in the office assume that Drew has a "thing" for pregnant women and start hitting on him. Suzanne becomes extremely possessive of Drew and constantly makes demands on him. He doesn't want to see her again, but is afraid of her. Suzanne goes into labor, and tries to list Drew as the father on the insurance forms. Drew finally is able to dump her, and she makes a move on an orderly, who reciprocates her advances. Meanwhile, elves Oswald and Lewis grow tired of the wrath of Ray (Michael McShane), the store's sadistic Santa Claus. Drew cannot fire him because of the lack of available replacements, so Lewis and Oswald try kidnapping Santa so that he will be unable to go to work in the hopes that Drew would fire him. When that plan backfires after Ray is able to "escape" from them when they take him to a gas station to use the john. Fearful that an angry Ray may try to exact his "revenge" upon them for kidnapping them after stumbling on to an escape note he left at Drew's place saying "Deck the halls with your strecthed out intestines...Fa la-la-la-laa, You're dead!", they are led into a false sense of security that he won't wnen they cite the fact that he didn't do anything to Kate, whom they threw out into Drew's backyard saying "Take her" as "ransom"! When Ray does return to Drew's backyard moments earlier, he's accompanied by a group of department store "Santa's" as they proceed to pummel Lewis and Oswald to the ground! Guest stars/Recurring cast *Susan Egan as Suzanne *Michael McShane as Ray *Marcy Goldman as Nurse *Judy Louise Johnson as Pregnant Woman #1 *Daniele O'Loughlin as Pregnant Woman #2 *Renee Ryan as Pregnant Woman #3 *Ariel Llinas as Orderly Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes